fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
List of Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes
This is a list of Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes. Season 1 {| cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" border="1" style="background:#f9f9f9;" |-style="background:#CCCCFF;" ! Episode # ! Title ! Insert Song ! Main Events ! Aikatsu Aphorism |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 01 | The Start of a Dream |Domino |Hope is sucked into the Dream World, witnesses the idol Danielle Kanazaki perform for the first time. |- | colspan="4" |Hope Fujiwara is your ordinary girl, until she's sucked into the Dream World, where she witnesses her first encounter with an idol. | Dreams are the beginnings of the future. |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 02 |An Unforgettable Decision |Call Me Maybe |Hope decides to become an idol before the end of her 8th grade year. |- | colspan="4" | One week after witnessing idol Danielle Kanazaki, Hope decides to go back to the Dream World and watch her perform again, there, she makes the sparkling decision to become an idol before she leaves Jefferson Junior High. | Sparkling decisions are the best decisions |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 03 |The Cream Stage of Dreams |Domino |Hope makes her debut as an idol, obtains the Cream Stage Coord and meets Danielle Kanazaki |- | colspan="4" |After entering the Dream World, Hope obtains the Cream Stage Coord on her own and sings to "Domino", making her debut as an idol as a present for her friends. | Dare to dream |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 04 |Summer Vacation's Beginning and Devastating Nightmares |Beautiful Wish |Hope graduates from junior high, learns some devastating news about Danielle. |- | colspan="4" |Hope graduates from junior high, on her first day of summer vacation, she learns something saddening about Danielle... | When life gives you trouble, make apple pie! |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 05 |A Happy Girl's Overture |Overture ~ Yuujou Joyoku |Hope decides to try to cheer up Danielle the best she can. |- | colspan="4" |Upon learning the news of the death of Cathleen Mara, Hope decides to put on a concert series during summer vacation not only to cheer up Danielle, but to improve her idol self. | Always smile whenever you're down. |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 06 |Return of a Legend |Call Me Maybe |Danielle returns to the Dream World, Hope makes her true idol debut. |- | colspan="4" |Months of singing and dancing pay off when Danielle returns to the Dream World. | Make a big splash on your return day! |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 07 |Happy Lucky 15th♪ |Domino |Hope turns 15 |- | colspan="4" |It's Hope's birthday!!! That means one thing, a special live on her birthday, but what kind of surprise awaits for her? | Birthdays are an idol's paradise |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 08 |The Fading Summer Dream |Domino, Firework |Hope comes to terms that summer will not last long, performs two songs at the same time. |- |colspan="4" | Hope wishes summer vacation would never end, but then realizes (thanks to Danielle, who also has kids on their own summer holidays from school), that summer vacation isn't going to last much longer! | Summer is also an idol's paradise | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 09 |Goodbye Summer ♡ Hello! High School! |Happy Song |Hope begins her 9th grade year at Autumn Regional High School |- |colspan="4" | After an eventful summer vacation, Hope must begin her new high school life as an 9th grader and find a way to go to the Dream World and get back to school before anyone notices she's gone. | The first day can bring jitters! | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 10 | A Small Labor of Aikatsu |Call Me Maybe |Hope meets Danielle's friends, Kelly Momozono and Mark Kiriya, idols in training. |- | colspan="4" | Hope finally gets a day off from school, but when she enters the Dream World, Danielle introduces her two of her friends that are training to become idols... | Rivals are powerful! | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 11 | Pack Up the Worries and Smile | Pack Up | Hope learns that her friend has transferred to Winterton Palace High School. |- | colspan="4" | After learning her friend Carla transferred to Winterton Palace High School, Hope becomes depressed. From there, Danielle comes with a cure for depression, a new song with brand new choreography on a new stage. | Pack up! | coaqlspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 12 | Detention Worries and a Teacher's Secret | Tokimeki Days♡ | The Dream Port malfunctions. Hope's idol secret is discovered by her English teacher Mrs. Winters, finds out that she was once an idol too. |- | colspan="4" | When the Dream Port suddenly fails to send Hope to the Dream World, she is discovered by her teacher, who tells her an unforgettable secret. | Teachers can be idols too! | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Pink;" | 13 | Strawberry Colored Dreamer♡ | Pack Up | The Dream Port begins to work again. Hope learns of a new idol, Ichigo Hoshimiya, who has recently made her debut in Japan. |- | colspan="4" | As the Dream Port begins to finally work again, Hope learns of a new and upcoming idol in Japan called Ichigo Hoshimiya, |